


Switched! (at birthday)

by Cornus_florida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida
Summary: Severus Snape is a relatively new professor at Hogwarts, not knowing what he need to do in preparation to fill his duty 'keep watch the dreadful son of his hateful enemy and already died childhood friend. He wish to got switched with someone that have similar problem, yet his wish really come true at his birthday - But how he cope to undo the spell with people from another world while knowing his counterpart might do things unthinkable in his place?A oneshoot story about two 'similar' professor to celebrate Snape birthday





	Switched! (at birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shall we date? Wizardess Heart+ by NTT Solmare as the universe Severus enter, thus switched position with Schyuler (read: Skylar; sometime I refer him as Skylar too, here) that gone to Harry Potter universe by JK Rowling.  
> Timeline setting: Between ‘Oh! My Hero’ spin-off series of WH. In HP is between ten years skip between Voldemort attack at Godric Hollow at 1981 and Harry first day at Hogwarts at 1991 as Snape adjusting teaching.  
> I'm not the only one who thought how similar Snape and Schuyler. Enjoy the read~

_My life already engulfed with eternal darkness.._

__Since when?_ _

__Born as half-blood pauper with a drunkard father?_ _

__That fifth year I muttered the word she never forgive?_ _

__As a death eater member?_ _

__Ripping out all innocence thus shed no light left?_ _

__Or.. of course.. Must be it.._ _

__That time.. Stark like yesterday as her lifeless body become colder_ _

__....._ _

__Is my mid-twenties will always in this dark?_ _

__I don’t know what I do.. Why I’m here? Why I’m still alive?_ _

__The 9_ _ _ _th_ _ __January is my birthday, yet I can’t feel alive… I don’t know anymore_ _

__If only I could ask a wish !_ _

__I just wish that somehow I got_ _ _ _switched_ _ __with someone with similar situation as mine.. Trapped in duty to keeping watch son of childhood friend of mine_ _

__A day is just fine…_ _

__............._ _

__…..Your wish will come true..._ _

* * *

 

*knock knock* 

A deep voice followed after that knock “Professor, if you didn’t hurry up to classroom I’m afraid that cotton-candy prefect will blows up the class with his new invention”

__Who in right mind will make a cotton candy as prefect? Wait, how could a sweet make some invention?!__  

Severus Snape wakes up abruptly from his bed, thinking wildly. Although is given how much Dumbledore loves sweet, surely he never think to make some sweet come alive and become a prefect.. __right__?

Snape come closer to the source of voice that wake him up behind a door. He wonder why the room is so unfamiliar. So much brighter than his dungeon.

“How could a cotton candy acting as prefect?” ask Snape while opening the door, meet a stiff young man with hair shining like a gold.

That young man looks confused at first with Snape question but answering quickly, “Cotton candy is a nickname of fellow prefect of mine, professor. Surely you agreed that ‘Randy’ could be called cotton-candy due to his fluffy pink hair”

Snape racking his memories. A prefect with fluffy pink hair? _Pink?!_ He never known there's a prefect called Randy in his time as new professor. Which house is he?

Snape blurted out his mind “Who’s Randy?”

The young man sighed thus gesturing to enter the room. He looks like can't help to prevent some disaster with a downcast face. Snape silently respond to invite him inside the room while watch him tore a sheet from his notebook to write something furiously down. The sheet be folded like a bird, thus charmed out. Somehow the folded paper look like nodded it’s neck, then the paper flied out the room quickly. Weird. Why must folded? Is that new kind of flying memo?

The young man locked eyes at Snape like to try dive into the soul while explain, “Randy is my buddy in this academy, but ‘Randy’ I refer is his best friend whose after some accident taken ‘Randy’ name as act of guilt. Do you remember him now? Oh! Might better to remind you that I’m Klaus Goldstein, I feel.”

Snape find it confusing with two Randy. So which Randy that acting as a prefect? And this Klaus person. He claim to be prefect when Snape sure he never known him nor see the Hogwarts Prefect badge he supposed to wear. _Wait, is here really Hogwarts though?_

Klaus looks any change in his professor demeanor, yet Snape still appear quite dizzy and looks more confused with each new information.

“It’s appear that you isn’t what Professor I had in mind. Who are you?”

Snape gritted his teeth before answering, “Severus Snape”.

Klaus looks shocked but regain his composure immediately. He breaks a devastating news as soft as he can.

“Mr. Snape, you must got switched up with our professor. Our professor named Conrad Schuyler. I think he somehow make an error with one of his magic tool to make you and him switched across universes. You and him quite similar in appearance”

Snape breath like could be ended at this moment. He throws to unknown universe and this Schuyler fellow could be act as him at this moment?!

* * *

 

__At a dark and cold dungeon_ _

Schyuler/Skylar jolt from a bed that surrounded by dark bricks. Where is he? 

He take some time to observe his surrounding. It's look like he inside a cold quarter room inside some dungeon. Definitely is not his room in academy.

He remember last night he experimented in entering an adventure magical book while turned as various beasts. He still have his transformation ring in hand.

'I must too tired then accidentally fell to unknown universe, here looks magical enough like Gedonelune' said Skylar internally.

'I must calm myself and applied the rule number one if thrown in another universe: Keep my real identity to myself, thus find the way out quickly' he sighed.

Skylar make a beeline in the quarter, take any hint he could find. He often threw to unknown universe by magical book and usually a clear hint to gone back to his real world could be find easily. It's rare to find him in a world where there's no hint or clear quest, but the general solution is gathering information to breaks up problem as key to escape.

After he gathered things in the room like some thick potion related books, he conclude that the room is owned by a potion master named Severus Snape. A teacher identity card he found show a small moving picture of a man that _looks_ really like him except some curtain of black hair straight out without hairband and his skin appear paler. Personal information shows that this man birth date is 9th January (1960). A small table calendar on his desk shows that the day Skylar come is 9th January (1982) at Saturday. It's a relief that today is a weekend. He didn't need to pretend teaching (while he believe he couldn't pretend as Snape anymore). Today is this man birthday, he should make a parting note and parting gift to ease his guilt for his counterpart misfortune.

Suddenly appear a green flame from the fireplace of the room. Second later, an old man with a long white beard and half-moon eyeglasses comes out from the fireplace.

"How are you feeling, my boy? Didn't see you at breakfast this morning" said the old man, eyes shining with twinkles.

Skylar struggling internally. He should pretend as Snape fellow without telling his real identities too much in order to prevent further damage of spell impact.

* * *

 

"Klaus! You should see my 'membrane' mechanism for underwater breathing earlier! We make a huge water bubble and Liz could speak with fishes inside! It's so awesome" shout a cheerful voice that rushing to prefect room. The source of voice was a young man with soft pink hair who followed up by a timid twin haired girl. He is 'Randy' March.

"Sorry if we make some trouble in classroom, Prefect Klaus. Worry not, we'll handle the situation. I'm not soaking wet after that trick, thanks for Elias! Your brother invention of a quick-dry ring work perfectly to me" said the girl who called Liz Hart.

Klaus just nodded to them. Then he make a serious face to looks at Randy, "You must understand that I wouldn't let you teach a class unless a grave situation happen, right?"

"Yeah I know, but situation come and I'm very happy to shows off my new invention" said Randy with sense of no care to world.

"Wait, what a grave situation about?" ask Liz guilibly.

"It appear that professor Schuyler got switched up, and this man isn't professor we known" replied Klaus while showing the duo a man that looks really like Skylar but paler.

Snape muttering in low voice, "My name is Severus Snape. I don't know why I got here or other. One thing I sure though, I got switched up with your professor Schyuler."

Klaus, Randy, and Liz frozen at the moment. A second later they hushed with each other discussing this accident. Snape hate this situation that make him didn't exist.

'Randy' is the first one that come closer to Snape. "Yesterday I meet Skylar to discuss magical tool curriculum. It seems that he exhausted his energy in one magical books thus involuntary setting up an one-day enchantment. This enchantment make you two got switched up, but I believe the effect is temporarily as long as 'the Quest' is fullfilled"

"And what is, pray tell, the Quest is?" asks Snape.

Klaus replied shortly "The Quest always varied in each dimension-travelling, one must try everything to find it" 

“Maybe we could undo the switching spell if we help Professor Snape find the solution of our problems in Gedonelune?” ask Liz nervously.

 "If 'your problem' is huge, I don't know if I could back soon to my original world" said Snape sarcastically.

"It must be one problem though. Never too much. A problem that people you meet first got.." muttering Klaus.

"The first person he meets is you, didn't it Klaus? Thus he meet me and Liz. This prefect room enable anyone without legalization to enter so he only meet us" thinks Randy

"Shared problem to us, is that find a way to revive real Randy?" said Liz. Klaus and Randy turned to Liz, agreed immediately. _Revive from what?_

 

* * *

 

_Back to certain dungeon.._

Skylar attempt to prevent his real identity to Hogwarts headmaster is quite good. He keep the conversation as brief as possible and clearly shown the headmaster that he really _not welcomed_ here. The headmaster still urging him to spill his identity with suspicion that something different. (Yes, although Skylar really have similar appereance with Snape, he got quite difference like having a darker skin). The old man keep asking unimportant question like how he prepare class next Monday- It's Saturday! He wonder at this resilient headmaster that seemed to know everything about his counterpart 'Severus Snape', and regarding him beneath him with keep calling him a boy- Could he somehow regarding him as equal? Headmaster Randolph never make Skylar beneath him, always as equal being 'the Three Mages of Gedonelune' that protect Dragon of Time.

"Headmaster, I need you to quickly leave my quarter. I need my deserved 'me-time'. Goodbye" said Skylar urgently while pushing Dumbledore's back

Skylar must prevent further damage, he chanted an altering memory curse softly to the headmaster which back turned to him- " _Amnesia_."

The curse bound perfectly to unsespected headmaster while the Floo flame died down bringing him upstair. Skylar smile softly. Good riddance!

Now Skylar could finish 'the Quest' of what the problem of this world. His conversation with Dumbledore earlier stiff his belief that the problem come from Snape.

Dumbledore back to his quarter. He think he doing something earlier but forget to recall what. He slowly sits up on his desk. 'Maybe some lemon drops could help?' mind him.

* * *

 

The trio of Klaus-'Randy'/Serge-Liz is uniting to find a way to revive real Randy for quite long time. Klaus is one that accursed Randy that he believed responsible, while try to find the cure inside. 'Randy' is the one that travelling the world to find the cure, in desperate time bargain a horn of unicorn (that believed as a cure-it-all) with his entire magical power. Liz the sweet girl is the one that always support 'Randy' since her provisional status 'till now. According to them, real Randy got petrified after saw Basilisk eyes in summoning accident and his body keep intact as stone. In Snape's world, basilisk kills off someone if one meet Basilisk eyes directly- resulting with instant death or become a ghost like moaning Myrtle. He believe that real Randy could be saved as his soul still intact in his petrified body, resulting with a silent cheer and relief from the trio. Snape promised to help them with at least give receipt to make de-petrified potion to Basilisk victim. Although he need to ensure ingredients exist in this world first especially the main ingredient 'the shrieking root, Mandrake'. The trio and Snape make way to their greenhouse. They meet a magical tree doctor, Mel Grover, who nodded to them.

"This plant could help to revive real Randy" said Snape while pointing some space where Mel grows Mandrake/Mandrogora in some soundproof patch.

"I regards that plants as useless, or quite usefull as death sentence for criminal. Never known those could save him.." mutter Randy darkly.

"Good to known his usage, then. I hope professor Merkulova make the potion nicely" said Klaus softly.

Snape stare the mandrake longly, said question softly only Liz whose near that could hear it- "Anyone brought things to make sentences?"

Liz hurriedly searched in her bag and found a sheet of paper and a middle-sized pencil. She hurriedly give it to Snape who simply nodded as his thanks.

Snape write some neat text on paper that provided by Liz earlier "Here instruction to make potion to revive a petrified person by Basilisk, Mandrake Restorative Draught. If you follow every things I wrote down, real Randy must be revived by it". Snape give it to the trio. The trio smiled, said a word that Snape seldom to hear..

" Thank you, professor Severus Snape"

thus he somehow got sucked to something, the colorful hair of the trio (Gold-Pink-Brown) is the last thing he saw.

* * *

 

Snape wakes up in his bed after solve the petrifying problem. Just give the receipt and he got switched back? Good. He found a folded parchment on his desk with two item following; a ring and a hair band. Must be from Schyuler fellow that people from Gedonelune said really similar to him. He wonder what his ‘counterpart’ write to him.

__To my counterpart, Severus Snape_ _

__I apologize of my error that make us switched place. I make sure that headmaster not knowing much about this accident with altering his memories._ _

__I put some 'soft' curse to him so he never realize this day happen. Worry not, the only one I meet is just headmaster. I give impression to make no one enter your room either._ _

__Here two things that I hope will be beneficial to you in future, some magical hair band and a ring. Hope it could be a last-minute gift to you, happy birthday._ _

__The hair band could ensure all your potions you make never contaminated by anything in head like a thread of hair. This could work as an invisible scrub._ _

__I ensure you my transformation ring as parting gift. This ring is my magical tool invention that able anyone who wears it change as any animal he want. Use it well._ _

__We have similar situation, so I feel maybe I could give some words to you regarding how I watch Luca. Luca is  llegitimate son of  my childhood friend, Princess Aulelia (the Gedonelune royal family)  being his full name is Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune. After Luca's born, I tasked by the King to kill him. I secretly defy the task, keeping him alive. When he's old enough to study in academy, I make him enter and keep watch him closely. Sometime is hard to keep my promise to her with all of his antics, but I believe him.  
_ _

__When time comes when you need to keep watch the son of your childhood friend, remember that I wish all the best for you to ensuring it._ _

__-Conrad Schuyler_ _

Severus Snape regard the parting message silently. It’s actually a really nice last-minute birthday gift. That two thing Schyuler give could be very beneficial for him in future. Maybe he could follow the advice to handling the duty to watch a (dreaded-arrogant) son of his dear girl childhood friend too. How nice it is being switched with a counterpart from another universe and known another world.

E.N.D

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistake and how weird stories is become regarding language. I wish my story quite readable for you all. I just want to share what I had in my mind considering how similar Snape (HP) and Schyuler (WH) thus thinking what if they switched place and what if they give away things that could make change in their own universe (Draught to revive real Randy; A hairband and an awesome ring whose function explained in Skylar's parting note). I feel this story could be seen as a sweet crossover between my favorite book series and a dating simulation game (I downloaded because it's similarity with HP universe) that I play frequently.   
> Hope you enjoying my story. Mind to review? Happy birthday Severus Snape at 9th January!


End file.
